Love is a Losing Game
by LoVepeaceJoY15
Summary: AH OOC: Bella starts the school year like any other. Dreadful. But when the new Cullen brothers come she will find herself excited. She sets her eyes on Edward, and is immediately drawn to him. Everything is great, until the fateful night of the party...
1. First Sight

_**First Sight**_

**AN: Here is my new all-human story. This chapter is now revised and all of my dates are now more in line. Bella is a bit different and so are some the other characters. You'll see why…. Any who….**

**Here we go!**

**P.S. Review good or bad!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Rainy forks. Same old thing. On top of it being rainy Forks, it's a Monday. Not just any old Monday but the first day of school. My dad, Charlie, was rushing about the house trying to find his keys. See what these ugly Mondays do to people? They make them forget important things and make people go a little whack.

_Jeez Charlie! Don't you remember anything? Your keys are right on the table._

"Uh Charlie?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Your keys have been on the table the whole time."

"Oh. Thanks Bella."

"Your welcome. Are you alright?"

"Uh...yeah Bella…Uh… just… work."

"Sure Charlie. Is something wrong?"

"No noth-"

"Charlie something is wrong because you would never be nervous about anything at _work._"

"Fine. There's this woman that is coming in to apply for co-chief. She was my ex-girlfriend. And she is very nice and smart… and… pretty."

Charlie said that very low. I'm thinking he didn't want me to hear the pretty comment. But like I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

" Charlie, why don't you just ask her on a date? It has been a while since you have done anything besides fishing or your job. I think it would be a good experience for you."

"I don't know Bella…"

"Well Alice is coming over today and she's staying the week. Remember? I will have her help you out."

"Ok Bella, I guess no one can say no to Alice."

"Yup! That's true!"

Alice is my best friend. She looks like a pixie or a fairy. She's really quite beautiful. She has very pale skin, just like me. Her hair is cut short and is jet black and spiky. He eyes are very pretty, like autumn leaves. Her personality is very… crazy. She loves to shop and is super happy and energetic. Too energetic for a girl her size. She's tiny! I on the other hand am nothing like that. I am a klutz and have brown eyes and hair. Nothing special.

We have known each other since the 5th grade when she moved here. Her dad died when she was 2 and her mom had to look after her. The opposite of me. My mother died in 1st grade and now my dad, Charlie, has to take care of me. We just clicked when we met. Now her mom is the mom I needed and my dad is the dad she needed. Funny how things work out.

" Bye Bella."

"Bye Charlie."

I'm guessing most of you don't know much about me. I'll start with the basics. My name is Isabella Swan, but I'd much rather be called Bella. I'm 17 and in my last year of high school. I live in Forks, Washington with my dad, Charlie, my "sister" Alice, and our "mom" Mary. Alice and her mom don't really live with us but they each have their room and are over all the time, as are we. I live in a decent sized home on 555 Twilight Lane.

Charlie works as a chief in the police department here, in Forks, and in La Push. That's how he gets a ton more money than he used to, back when we lived in the little yellow house I was raised in. With that extra money, Charlie was also able to get me a car for my sweet 16. It's a really cute blue little Volkswagen beetle. I absolutely love it. Of course Alice is always one notch up. Her mom does clothing designing. Figures. That's were Alice get her shopping addiction from. She got a _pink _Audi. Surprisingly, it doesn't look as bad as it sounds.

My school, Forks High, is only 4 blocks from my house. Just goes to show you how small this town is.

I looked at the clock. Crap. It was already 7:50. Alice would be here in ten minutes. I wasn't even close to being ready. I still had to get dressed, comb my hair and put my make up on. Great. I told you. This is what Mondays do to people. I didn't even know what to wear. Alice had bought me a ton of things over summer but she wasn't here right now to help me out with my outfit. I got everything done and waited for Alice. Hopefully she could work out the dilemma. As if on cue Alice came bursting into my room.

" Ok, Good! I knew you wouldn't know what to wear so I came over I little early to help you get an outfit picked out!"

She let out a squeal of delight. Leave it to Alice to make any day better. She picked out a blue halter-top and a pair of denim Capri's. It wasn't half bad.

Alice decided that she would drive to school. It being "her special day". I really could care less. Right when we walked past the office I could see all our friends. Angela was there with her long time boyfriend Ben. Jasper was waiting for Alice as usual. Jasper was Alice's 2-year boyfriend. They were the cutest couple. You could just see the love in their eyes when they walked by each other. Rosalie was Jaspers' twin. Alice and I became really good friends with her. She sure was a handful, but Rose was one of the best people I have ever met. We all walked to get our class papers to see what classes we got. I had 3 classes with Alice and 2 classes with Rosalie. Angela was in my English class but Jasper wasn't in any of my classes. With our luck, Me, Rosalie and Alice got P.E. together. That will definitely be an interesting class.

" Yeah! I got classes with you and Rose!! I'm so happy!"

Alice started to jump up and down. Her jumping apparently was contagious because Rose and me started to jump with her as well. Jasper just sat there looking at us and laughing. Couldn't girls be happy?

Some girls walked past us whispering and giggling. Rose gave Alice and me a look.

"I wonder what that's all about." Rose said

Alice already walking toward the group of girls. Probably going to ask them what the commotion was about.

" We should go follow Alice. I actually want to know. Maybe it's some hot guy!"

Jasper chuckled and I gave him a playful glare.

"What Jasper? I'm just asking. A girl can wonder."

I smiled only causing him to chuckle more. Alice was now talking animated with the group of girls. What ever it was Alice was interested.

Rose and I got super lucky. Apparently there wasn't one, but _two _hot guys! They were brothers too! Rosalie and started to squeal too.

" Alice! Rose! We have to go over there and see what they look like! Come on!"

"You two can go. I've got all I need right here. But please do tell me what they look like!"

"Sure thing Alice!"

Rose and I headed over to the now dissolving group of people around the new kids at school. Oh. My. Gosh. They were both gorgeous! Rosalie had her eyes on the big one with huge rippling muscles. I on the other hand had me eye on the one with the disheveled auburn hair. He had the most wonderful green eyes. They were shining like emeralds.

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNG!_

Great. My moment was ruined. Rosalie put her eyes back into her head and said her good byes to me. I was off to my Science class. One of the few classes I didn't have with Rosalie or Alice.

I had the worst science teacher in the school. Mr. Hessen. He had a history of getting angry and doing stupid things to his students. Just my luck.

On my way in I stepped on a plastic bottle and it sent me flying into the air. I put my hands in front of my face, preparing to hit the floor. But when a pair of arms caught me by my waist, I was a bit surprised.

"Are you alright?" a velvet voice asked.

"Um… err yeah I think I'm ok. No brain damage. Thanks a lot for basically saving my life."

"No problem. My pleasure."

He winked at me! It was the really handsome one I was drooling over earlier! He was in my worst class with me _and _he was my lab partner! This day couldn't get any better.

We sat down and I had to text Alice and Rosalie. They wouldn't believe this.

**To: **_**Alice , Rosalie**_

**Message:**

**Girls! I have some amazing news. Guess what? That really cute boy that is new 2 the school is in my science class! He's also my lab partner and saved me from falling!**

_**Bella**_

It took me a while to send the text. When I looked up the guy was staring at me.

" My name's Edward by the way."

" Oh, my name's… Bella"

Great way to show how _smart_ you are. I forgot my name.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"Thanks, It's nice to meet you too."

My phone buzzed.

**1 new message from **_**Alice**_

**Message:**

**Great! How lucky. You should flirt w/ him! Maybe he likes you!**

**_Little Alice_**

Who does she think I am? I can't just flirt with people. Not consciously at least.

**To: Alice**

**Message:**

**You know I cant just do that! I wont do that either. I'll just end up making a fool of myself.**

_**Bella**_

He was looking at me again when I finished. I wonder if he was watching what I had been texting. That would be so embarrassing.

My buzzed again, saving me from his gaze.

**1 new message from **_**Rosalie**_

**Message:**

**Do you know his name? His brother is named Emmett. What a hunk!**

**_Xoxo Rosalie_**

Mr. Hessen came around and gave us all a basket of materials for the lab we were about to do. Hopefully this didn't involve any talking to the man of my dreams.

"Class! Please sit down! Now I want all of you to assemble the podium for the test tubes. Instructions are in the basket. Please work with you partner."

Edward rotated in his seat to face me.

" So, shall we begin our assignment?"

He was so dazzling that it took me a while to snap out of my trance and answer him.

"Yeah sure. Do you know were the instructions are?"

"Yes, I have them right here."

" Okay. Then lets start with the first step. Or would you like to build it?"

"That would probably be best, since you have already shown me that you can almost kill yourself by stepping of a water bottle."

"Ummm… yeah it probably would be."

I had forgotten to text Rosalie back so I decided I would take that time now that Edward was in the bathroom.

**To: **_**Rosalie**_

**Message:**

**Yes. His name is Edward. Is Emmett in one of your classes?**

**_Bella_**

My phone buzzed a second later. Alice and Rosalie had replyed.

**1 new message from: **_**Alice**_

**Message:**

**Oh come on Bella! It would be fun for you. Aren't you the one that wants ur dad 2 go on a date? Flirt with him and maybe he will ask you out, then we could all go on a date when Charlie leaves!**

_**Little Alice**_

**1 new message from: **_**Rosalie**_

**Message:**

**Yeah Emmett is in the class I am in right now. We've been flirting with each other the whole time. He's so perfect!**

**_Xoxo Rosalie_**

Maye I should flirt with Edward. It doesn't sound _that _bad. A double or triple date wouldn't be that bad either. I guess I can try. Maybe tomorrow, because I barely know him.

Edward walked back into the room and sat down. We were the first ones to finish the podium and we were then able to start with the test tubes.

"So, Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anything to do on Saturday?"

Oh gosh. Did he just ask me out? What do I say? How do I respond? Help!

" I don't know… I have to… check my calender."

"Okay. When you do know then call me."

He slipped me note with his number on it. Saturday was in 4 days! How was I going to get Charlie on a date so soon? Should I just stay away from him? No, he'd think I was crazy. Ugh! It's a good thing Alice is staying the week. Speaking of Alice, I have to tell Alice and Rose!

**So? Whatcha think? I know that I might seem a little too fast, but my mind just went a little crazy there.**

**Read and Review! ******

**I hope everyone liked it and was interested. See how that characters are different?**

**Please review, don't want this story to end up like **_**A Fate.**_

**LoVepeaceJoY15**


	2. Telling Alice

Telling Alice

**Sorry for the really long wait! I had what I call E****.W.B., which is better known as Extreme Writers Block. SO here is the next chapter! Tell me, **_**in a review (ha-ha)**_** what I can do to make it up. I got that idea from HaydenMCullen!**

**Ok so without further ado!**

After school I went to the schools parking lot and waited by Alice's Audi. She came running up to me a bit after jumping up and down. Either she just found out about a big clothing sale or something great just happened to her.

"Bella! Guess what?" I really didn't want to ask _"What Alice?"_ because I wasn't really sure that I wanted to know, on the other hand I _was_ a little curious…

"What is it Alice?"

"Rose is going to the beginning-of-the-school-year dance with Emmett, the new and _really_ buff guy!"

"We have a beginning-of-the-school-year dance?"

"Yes Bella," Alice said sounding exasperated, "We have had one every year since we've gotten here. You probably didn't remember them because you never actuallywent with someone."

" Oh, I kinda remember now."

Alice just laughed and rolled her eyes; She turned around a headed to her car. We both got in a waited until Rose came.

"Alice, where's Jasper? How come he isn't coming with us?"

"Oh he had to go with some friends and practice soccer. He's joining the school's team this year."

"Oh."

"So… Bella,"

"Yeah Alice?"

"How was science? You know the class with Edward?" Alice asked with a grin on her face.

"Science was fine. Edward gave me his number because he asked if I could do something with him on Saturday. I wan-", I was cut off by Alice's screeching.

"Oooh yay! A triple date-and-dance! How fun!"

"But Edward asked me about _Saturday _and the dance is on _Friday."_

"Oh Bella, that's perfect! Tell him that you were _wondering_ about the dance on Frinday and then ask him _after_ the dance about Saturday. That is, if you have a good time with him."

"Alice you know _I _can't just _do_ that! Plus, It's like asking him to the dance, doesn't that make me sound a bit desperate?"

"Bella just _try, _you can't do that. If Edward is as much of a gentleman as he looks, he won't think you're desperate."

" And what make you think that?"

"Oh come on Bella! We can do it together tonight so I can be there to coach you!"

She gave me her puppy dogface and I caved, "Fine."

"Yay! Now where is that Rose?"

"I'll go find her."

"Okay, Hurry back, we have a mission tonight!"

"Ugh." I got out of the car and looked around. I realized that everyone at school had already left. I wonder how long we had been waiting.

I thought that maybe Rose would be at her locker so I started to head there. Before I rounded the corner I could here moans.

"Rose? Rosalie?"

Nothing. I started to jog towards her locker and the moans got louder. And that's when I saw her.

Oh, she was at her locker all right. With Emmett. They were making out and he had her pressed against the locker. She had her hand in his pants and he had his hands in her shirt. I gasped out loud. _Shoot! Pretend like you just got here! Way to ruin the moment!_

They both looked up at me and I started blushing. Why was I embarrassed? Ugh!

"I…I…I uh, I'm sorry I guess I interrupted something."

Then I found myself smiling and laughing a bit. Why did I find this funny? Why was I so embarrassed earlier? I'm going into hysteria!

With that, I turned around and sprinted away. Tears started to run down my face. When I ran into Emmett and Rosalie I guess I just wanted someone that I could feel that passionate about. I had to stop crying before Rosalie came back and asked me what was wrong. How would I explain that?

I got up and started to walk back to Alice's car. As I got past the gym building I saw Edward. It looked like he was trying to find Emmett. When he saw me he smiled and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi."

"Have you seen Emmett around?"

"Yeah I have, you might want to wait a little while before you go out and find him."

"Why?'

"Because he's with my friend Rosalie and they are…ummm…"

"Oh, I get it. SO have you thought about Saturday?"

He smiled at me. It was so… dazzling.

"I…ummm…" Great! I was supposed to call him when I got home and do this with Alice. I don't even know how to respond. I can't just blow him off again. Here goes nothing.

"I was wondering if maybe… Friday? The dance is on Friday."

"Oh, I was just about to ask you about that. I guess you beat me to it." That went surprisingly well. I expected him to laugh at me and tell me that I was pathedic.

"How about I pick you up at 6:30?"

"Okay, sounds great."

"I'll see you later Bella."

"Bye Edward."

I walked over to Alice's car and got in. She looked at me and smiled.

"Bella don't even try to hide it. I saw Edward and you talking. Spill it!"

"He was just looking for Emmett."

"Right, Tell me the rest. You two were talking longer than that."

"Fine, he asked me about Saturday."

"And what did you say?" Alice was now bouning in here seat with excitement.

"I asked him about Friday and he said that that is what he was going to ask me. And he said yes."

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! This will be _so_ much fun! I can't wait for Friday! By the way Bella, I so proud of you! You did that on your own."

"Thanks Alice, I'm rather happy myself."

"Bella did you ever find Rosalie?"

"I sure did, with Emmett."

"Oh."She giggled and got out her phone.

"Alice? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call Rosalie!"

"Why? Don't interrupt them."

"Oh well Bella! We _have_ to get home sometime, anyways, we all have _lots _to talk about!" Alice dialed Rosalie's number and put her on speaker phone so that we could both hear what was going on.

"Hello?" Rosalie's voice said over the phone. She was panting slightly, I thought she would have stopped when she saw me. Apparently not.

"Rosalie Hale! Get you butt out to my car! We have been waiting for you for… _forever!_" Alice was trying to sound mad, but she wasn't very good at the act.

"Oh, sorry Alice. I didn't know."

"Sure Rose, Bella said that she saw you two. You mean to tell me that you didn't even _ see _her?"

"No, I saw Bella. I just wanted to continue what Emmett and I started…"

"Oh!Oh!Oh! I know a way you can pay me and Bella back!"

"Oh no, what is it?"

"You have to tell us _everything_ and you have to _run _as fast as you can to my car right now or the deal is off and I will make your life hell."

"Okay! I'm coming right now!"

"Hurry!" Alice snapped her phone shut and looked at it.

"You know what Bella?"

"Yeah Alice?"

"I think tomorrow after school we should go shopping for new phones and go to the spa!"

"No! I really don't want to go to the spa! Why do you even need a new phone?" She had _just_ bought the new sidekick phone not even a month ago. What phone would she _need_ so bad right now?

"I don't like this one anymore. The iPhone is _so _much better! Plus once I get an iPhone I can get the Mac Air! Get it? _Apple _iPhone, _Apple _Air?"

"Didn't you just say Mac Air?"

"Mac Air, Apple Air. What's the difference? Same company!"

" Ok, but _still._ Do you really need an iPhone?"

"Yes! One for all of us!"

"No way Alice! I'm not buying the iPhone!"

"No silly! I'm going to buy it! Oh, I can buy a pink cover for me, a red cover for Rose and a blue one for you!"

"Definatley not! You don't have that much money Alice!"

"Of course I do! Me and my mom just got the black American Express card!"

"No. Here comes Rose. You can ask her about it, but I'm still a no."

Rose got in the backseat slightly pant. I wasn't sure if it was from making out or running to the car.

"Well, Rose it took you long enough!"

"Well, I was running to the car as fast as I could but halfway there I stumbled and my _new Jimmy Choo's _broke!"

" Well that's what you get!"

Alice started the car and started to drive towards my house. Now we'll talk about broken Jimmy Choo's, iPhones and boys.

Not exactly my idea of fun.


	3. Broken Jimmy Choo's, iPhones and Boys

Broken Jimmy Choo's, iPhones and Boys Broken Jimmy Choo's, iPhones and Boys

**Ok, so here is the 3****rd**** chapter of the series. **

**I've just posted Alice's sidekick and Rosalie's shoes on my page. Soo check it out if you want… Now on to the more important stuff. I have a question for everyone. PM me or tell me in a Review what your answer is.**

**Q: Did you imagine Edward looking like the Edward in the Twilight movie? What about Bella?**

**My Answer: I imagined Edward more… godlike. As for Bella I think she looks like I imagined her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight… I think we have established that already. Or the iPhone or Jimmy Choo shoes!**

APOV:

Right when we all stepped through the door, I fired as many questions as I could at Rosalie.

"How was it? Are you a _real_ couple now? How long did you take? Where did it happen?"

"Alice!" Both of them yelled at me simultaneously.

"Okay, Okay! Lets just start with the 5 W's.

"Fine." Rose said, "But that doesn't cover the "How was it?" part?"

"Okay then. We'll go over that too. First let's find some pillows and blankets and set up a space on the floor of Bella's room!"

"Why my room? Why not yours?"

"Because I don't want to have my floor dirtied! I'm planning on getting this new carpet that simulates cashmere! How great is that?" I was really excited for that. I mean, come on! A carpet that felt like a cashmere blanket was so awesome!

"Alice? Do you really think Charlie will allow that?"

"Of course! He won't have to pay for it! It's not like that room can ever be used for anything else!"

"What do you mean Alice?" I thought that Rose and me shared the same shopping passion! I guess not! Only a true shopping addict would think of this! I'm pure genius!

"It's not like I'm going to give up that room once I move out! I'm going to make it into a mini-mall full of things that _I _design!"

"Alice are you insane? I _know _Charlie won't allow that."

"Who said he'd still be living here?**"**

"What do you mean by that Alice?" What did she think I meant? I meant that Charlie could end up falling in love with that woman from work and move into a different house! Everything would work out great! There are 5 bedrooms in the house and college's around!

"What I mean by that is, Charlie could fall in love with that woman and move out. Since that house is already paid off, he'd give it to us and we live here while going to college! Isn't it perfect?"

"But what if that doesn't happen?" Bella of course! Always having to be _super_ logical! "And anyways, don't we want to go to college in a different place? I mean, we've been here for… forever."

"I guess… We'll wait and see. I have an even better idea! How about we talk about our future today?"

"Sure, we should look into some colleges."

"Yeah and buy myself some new Jimmy Choos!" Rosalie of course thinking about her shoes. Well I guess I would do the same thing if I wasn't so excited about applying for colleges and figuring out our futures.

We had been looking for colleges for hours. None of them seemed to interest us; I wanted to be at a college that had something to do with clothing design, and one that also had a medical school for Jasper. So far none of the schools that we had come across had that.

"Alice, Rosalie! Come here and look at this one!"

Oh yes! Bella found the perfect college for us! Twilight University. All of us wanted to be in different areas. I wanted to be in design, Rosalie wanted to be in mechanics because of her love for cars and Bella wanted to be in medicine as a pediatrician. This school had all of them! Even for Jasper! The school was right by the coast of California and had plenty of great places to live within a 2-mile radius. All of us could make it grade point wise.

"I think we should apply!" I said, although it came out as more of a screech.

"No way, we haven't even had time to think this out!"

"Alice, Bella's right. We just found out about this college. Why don't we wait until next Friday?"

Darn! They cornered me in! "Fine. Next Friday. DON'T forget!"

"We wont!

After that we talked for a long time. Rosalie told us about her and Emmett today. She said that she thinks she's falling for him. Like love at first sight. I couldn't help but smile. Now al we need is for Bella to fall in love. Then we could all go to the same college and live together. Wouldn't that be the life? Kick back in Cali!

We were all starting to get tired and decided to hit the haystack. We all went off into separate rooms. I decided to call Jasper since he never called me after soccer practice.

"Jaz?"

"Hey Alice. Sorry I didn't call you earlier. I was hanging out with the Cullen brothers, I think we've become pretty good friends.."

"It's okay Jasper. Did you make it onto the team?"

"Yes!"

"Well that's awesome Jasper!"

"Thanks, Emmett and Edward made the team too. I never thought that Emmett was the soccer type."

"Yeah he looks more like the football type. Speaking of which, did Emmett say anything about Rose?"

"Yeah he did. He said that she's the one and he told us that they made-out by the lockers."

"Really? They will be such a cute couple."

"Sure. I think were better."

"Me too. Hey I found a college that all of us could go to!"

"Really? I was actually wondering if we could go to Twilight University. Edward and Emmett are going there and they said that it has a great design school too."

"Wow! That's the same school I'm talking about!"

"That's great Alice! Hey can I talk to you later? I'm kind of tired."

"Sure thing baby boy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too Jasper."

After that I hung up the phone and fell asleep, happy that we'd all go to college together! Maybe.

Hmmmm…. I still want that iPhone!

**Okay, so PLEASE review. I've gotten about 80 hits and only ONE review. That's pretty sad. Please help me out here and review. You review; I write faster!**


	4. The good and the bad

Charlie The good and the bad

**Ok so the woman Charlie likes is named Amanda. Ok? And I hope to get some reviews! 5 reviews and 200 hits? I can't be **_**that **_**bad! Just **_**please **_**if you read my story, review. I don't care, good or bad! Just Read and Review****. **_**I'll update again once I have…8 reviews. 3 more!**_

A was awoken by a very disturbing sound. Alice was jumping up and down on my bed singing "Barbie Girl" at the top of her lungs.

"Bella! It's time to wake up, sleepy head!" Ugh! It's not even my time to get up! MY alarm clock hasn't even rung.

"Ugh! Alice get out and go away."

"Ouch. That's no way to treat your sister!" Well the last time I checked having your annoying pixie sister wake you up before 6:30 is annoying and not number one on my list of things to do.

"Just get out."

"Fine grump butt! No French toast for you then! Rosalie and I have been making them for you because we have some things to discuss. But I guess you don't want to, oh well." French toast? I haven't had that in so long! It was my favorite.

"Do you have boysenberry syrup?"

"Of course silly!"

"Fine. I'll be down in five minutes."

"Yet! We'll be waiting."

I got up out of my bed and brushed my hair, leaving my clothes to Alice. I hope they didn't make me wear make-up.

I made my way down the hallway to the stairs. _Mmmmm… I can smell it, so I guess they weren't lying._

"Good morning Bella!"

"Morning Rose," I said sleepily, " What is it that you two are trying to do?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Why did you assume it was bad?"

"Because I know you two."

"Fine. Humph."

We all sat down at the table and began to eat. I was so good; Rose always made it so well. The browning and crispiness was always just perfect.

"So what is it you two are trying to persuade me into?"

"Well start with your bad or your good?"

"Good."

"Okay, Today we are going to have Charlie talk to slash ask out Amanda!"

"Okay, and why does this concern me? Because were all doing it together silly goose!"

"Fine. I guess that was the good?"

"Yes, now to the bad, well to us it's great but to you it's not so great."

"I am _not _doing more shopping!"

"That's not it. Don't worry."

"Okay, well then it can't be _that _bad."

"Well… After the dance with Edward, wewantyoutogotoapartywithallofus."

"Alice, slow down. What did you say?

"We want tyou to go to a party with all of us, after the dance, with Edward."

"No! Are you crazy why do you even bother asking me?"

"Come on Bella! It's our _senior year!" _

"No!"

Fine then! Rose take the food away!"

"No, not the food!"

"Well say yes or we'll take it away!"

"You two are _so _cruel!"

"What ever! Just say yes."

"Under two conditions."

"What?"

"Agree first."

"No way!"

"It's not like I'm going to force you to shop."

Alice turned to Rosalie and they had an eye-to-eye silent conversation, Finally Rosalie turned to me.

"Fine, just as long as you go, promise now."

"Okay, deal."

"Yessssss!"

"Now! Your two conditions are; one you will cater to my every need _without _complaining for a week. Two; no shopping for you two for a week."

"What?!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"Hey! You two agreed to it. Now get over it and eat."

"But Bella that's not fair!"

"Shh! Your week started a minute ago"

They both opened their mouth to speak but closed them obediently.

Good doggie!

Once we finished up Alice made me brush my teeth, shower and comb my hair again. She and rose then dressed me up. I wore a navy and white striped broad strap tank, with skinny jeans, converse a vest and some jewelry.

I didn't look half bad. (**Pic. of entire out fit on my profile, I designed it myself.)** Even though I would never have thought to pair the things I had together.

"Are we done?" I asked them, since it did take them almost an hour to dress me.

"Look and the time! It's only 7:45! We have some time to do your make-up." Just what I _didn't _want. I guess I'll let them off the hook since they can't do _anything _I don't want until next Wednesday.

"Fine." So Alice and Rose got out the make-up and the sink and started to apply it to me. At least they stuck with the eyes instead of the whole face. I had a tint of bronze eye shadow with a little black mascara and eyeliner. It was still too much for my liking, but oh well. That filled in the fifteen minutes we had to spare.

"I call that I drive!" Rosalie yelled as she raced down the steps.

"Sure Rosalie. But I guess that means me tomorrow right?"

"Yep! You are the only one who hasn't driven us to school yet."

So we all got into Rosalie's BMW M6 Convertible. Any normal person wouldn't have known this, but since Rosalie's a car freak, she made me memorize it. Do you see what I mean by car _freak?_

For my 16th birthday I got a blue beetle, for Rosalie's birthday she got an 110,000 convertible! Who the hell gets that for their 16th birthday, other than Alice? I've only seen things like that on _Sweet Sixteen _on MTV!

We got to school and Rosalie and Emmett walked straight to each other and peck each other on the lips, as did Alice and Jasper. _Man I wish I had someone I could do that with. _There I go again, feeling bad for myself. Snap out of it Isabella! I was interrupted from my thoughts by a velvety smoothe voice.

"Bella? I think we have class now."

"Oh… I…uh…thanks."

"Anytime." He gave me a crooked grin and my knees almost gave out.

"Oh Eddikinz! There you are!" It was Lauren Mallory. The popular queen bee. Her icky fake voice and too tight clothes disgusted me.

Edward looked annoyed and frazzled. "Hey Lauren."

"So did ya think of me last night?" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

Edward looked over to me when Lauren wasn't paying attention and mouthed help to me. I smiled and snickered. Poor Edward. Lauren turned her attention back to Edward and twirled her hair,

"So Edward, who you going to the dance with? Me I hope!" She said leaning against hima nd batting her eyelashes at him.

I decided it was time to intervine. I would mbe so priceless to see the look on her face when I told her that I was going with Edward.

"Lauren…I…"

"Sorry Lauren he's going with me." I said and her mouth fell open and she gave me a vicious glare. I smiled. Wewalked away holding hands. She never did like me because for some reason a lot of the guys she liked, ended up asking me to dances and stuff. I have no idea why.

When we had gotten far enough away from Lauren, Edward let out a huge sigh. "Thanks." He said. I smiled and dropped his hand. Instantly missed the warmth of his hand there. "Anytime.: I replied to him. He leaned in to me, his face just inches from mine, I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to be against mine.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Great, just as I was about to kiss a greek GOD, the warning bell rings. My luck.

"See you in science." He said as we walked away from each other.

**Ok, sorry for the really long wait! I have to work in the summer and I have so many oother things to do, It's hard to find time. And then, when I kind a really good or really long fic, I read that nonstop. ****Please review. Lets get 8!**


	5. Truth or Dare

Lunchtime Drama

_Truth or Dare?_

**Disclaimer: I own twilight. Nah… just kidding. Ten reviews and I'll update again!**

I sped off to my next class and got there right before the bell rang. Lauren and her posy were glaring at me ferociously. _What? Move along dimwits._

I was happy though; aside from the fact that I _almost _kissed Edward, because this was one class I had with Alice, and history was an okay subject. I guess she would always make first period fun, but unfortunately, I didn't sit next to her because this was one of the few classes that we had assigned seats. But luckily, she was seated behind me diagonally. The downside, I was seated next to James. The disgusting pig that wanted every girl in the school for himself. _Humph, him and Lauren would be perfect together._

Of course, James had to start a conversation with me. "So Bella…"

"What?" I replied without looking at him.

"I know that you want to go to the dance with. Aren't I right?"

"No. I'm going with Edward, so shove it." I didn't want to be so mean but this guy was revolting.

"Ahhh, I see. Already picked out the new boy."

"Just be quiet. _I'm _actually am here to _learn."_ He turned back around facing forward, clearly annoyed.

"Nice one Bella!" Alice whispered to me.

"Thanks, can I talk to you after class. I have some _news."_

"Ooooh. Okay, I will definitely talk to you. I have an idea what it's about, but I won't say. I want to be surprised." Okay. Interesting. I guess that's just what Alice is though. An interesting, energetic pixie.

The class went by fast, and without another word from James. Maybe he just finally got the clue. Alice linked arms with me and we went to get Rose from her class. Once we got her, Alice started to ask me the questions. _Darn, I was enjoying the silence._

"So, Bella. I have an idea and I'm pretty sure I'm right it's something about you and Edward. Is it something huge? Catastrophic? Cute? Funny? Char-" I cut her off. This girl could talk!

Rosalie was clearly puzzled. So I answered her unspoken question. "I told Alice I had news and she said we'd talk after class with you on our way to p.e."

"Oh, thanks for clueing me in. It helps to know what Alice babbles about…sometimes." We all laughed. I guess I'd better answer Alice's questions before she thinks of more.

"Well, when you two lefts to be with your boyfriends, Edward and I talked, until Lauren came up to Edward and asked him to go with the dance with her. Me mouthed help to me, so I intervened and saved him. I told her that I was going to the dance with him. You should have seen the look on her face. It was so priceless." I opted not telling them about almost kissing Edward part. But nothing gets past the two of them.

"And?" I was still going to try and skip out on that part.

"And what?"

"We know there's more, so just spill." My plan was ruined.

"Well… AfterthatEdwardandIalmostkissed."

" What?! Bella that so great! Are you dating now?"

"Wait, guys. How did you know that that was what I said?"

"That trick is so old Bella. Get some new material." Rose is so… I don't know. But sometimes she annoys me with the whole _that is so last year _or _that is so old._ Who cares?

We continued walking on to the gym, talking about nothing in general. We all shuffled into the locker room. All of us had P.E. lockers in the same row, so that made the changing a bit easier. You'd think I'd be over this by now, but apparently not. Even though I'm a senior and every thing, I guess I'm not comfortable with by body yet. In the beginning of the 7th grade, I'd had no shape what so ever. Now I was rather… developed per se. But oh no, Alice and Rosalie have always been blessed by the body gods, and they start to strip before even entering the freaking locker room! And then they can just walk around in their bras without a care in the world. Oh well, Rose and Alice will be Rose and Alice.

Our P.E. teacher came in yelling at all of us, telling us to hurry up. _What? The bell hasn't even rung yet! _Teachers.

"So, Bella and Rose, can we talk futures again? That was so much fun. And maybe this time we can talk about it with the boys, since Jasper said that Twilight University was the one that Edward and Emmett were going to. "

_What? Really? How could we be talking futures with boys we barely know, well at least boys I barely know? And I'm not dating any of them. But I wish I were… Stop it Bella, get a grip. He is _so _out of your league._

"Hello? Bella come back down to earth!" Oh. Oops, I guess I had having a discussion with myself.

"Sorry Alice, I was just thinking. Don't you think were jumping the gun a bit?"

"No. We've known Jasper for years."

"Yeah but not the Cullen's."

"No, but in no time we'll all be great friends! Maybe even more if you catch my drift Bella."

"Alice, Please don't try and force this. But of course you know I'd go I you went. Even if we weren't friends with the Cullen's."

"Thanks Bella. Anyway, I was thinking after school at Community Park. I'm going with Jasper in his car to get some snacks before everyone lese gets there and Rosalie is driving Emmett there. So I guess that leaves you to go with Edward in his car." Alice had on a sly grin on her face, telling me that she planned this out. I really hated when she played matchmaker. But there was no use in trying to get out of the situation.

"Humph. Fine."

"Good! Now lets go out there!"

I hated P.E. so much. I couldn't do anything without falling flat on my face or giving someone else a concussion. Luckily, today I was on Alice and Rosalie's team for _"Fun Day"_ Capture the Flag. I guess it was better than volleyball but not by much.

The whistle blew and the game started. I was defense in the very back because I couldn't run to the other goal with an object in my hands. I need both hands to keep balance. About five people from the other team started to run towards our goal or "safe zone". I tagged the slowest one and sent her to jail. Then I went over to the closest person and tagged him too.

There were still three people left and only two defensive players _actually _playing. I ran over to the blonde and tried to tag her. I realized it was Lauren.

_How did I not notice her earlier?_

She had an evil smile on her face and ran towards me as fast as she could. I didn't know what to do so a kind of just froze there.

"Bella! Watch out!" Rosalie yelled to me from the halfway line. Lauren crashed into me and I was knocked to the ground. I knocked the kind out of me and I couldn't breathe for a moment.

I closed my eyes and tried to regain my breath and put my heartbeat back to normal. I heard the coach blow the whistle and rush over to me along with Alice and Rosalie who were yelling at Lauren.

"What the hell Lauren?" Rosalie yelled.

"Why did you do that to Bella?!" Alice screamed.

I heard another voice that sounded like velvet.

_That couldn't be him! I _would _have seen him. Wouldn't I? Is he really in this class?_

I heard someone punch Lauren somewhere and then her scream.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" A voice asked me. I opened my eyes to see if it was Edward. It was him! He was really in my P.E. class!

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I croaked.

"My class came outside today and I saw what Lauren did to you so I came to see if you were alright."

"Thanks."

"No problem. C'mon I'll take you to the nurses office."

"Okay." He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the office.

-:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:- -:..:-

The nurse gave me an ice pack and checked my stomach. Twenty or so minutes later I went into the main part of the office and found Edward.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Um…Sure."

He talked to the secretary, Ms. Cope, and brought me to his car.

"Where do you live?"

"555 Twilight Lane. Just take the first left after Monte Vista Way."

We drove in comfortable silence listening to Debussy cd.

"You like Debussy?" I asked him. We didn't seem like the kind of person who would.

"Yeah, I listen to a lot of the classics. I listen to tons of music though. What about you?"

"I listen to this kind of music and also the more modern stuff. Depends on my mood." We pulled up in front of my house and he turned the car off.

"So are you going to the meeting at the park still or are you feeling too bad?"

"No, I'll probably go."

"So I'll see you then?"

"Yup." I said popping the "p". I got out of the car and waved to him as he drove off. I went inside the house and called Charlie to tell him I'm home and that I'll bring him some lunch.

"Forks police department. This is Chief Swan speaking."

"Hey dad."

"Bells? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just came home because I got hurt in P.E. today." He chuckled in the phone.

"I figured it would happen soon. No broken bones?"

"Not this time."

"Good. Is that it?"

"No. How about I bring you some lunch?"

"Sure Bells! That would be great!"

"Okay I'll make you baked potato and some spiced black beans. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay I'll be there in half an hour."

We said goodbye and I hung up. I put the potato in the oven and the black beans into a pot. I added in the pot some pepper, salt, pinto beans, cayenne, and fresh basil and parsley. A half an hour later everything was ready and I it into containers. Half of the beans went into the freezer for Charlie's emergencies and half went into a paper bag for today.

I got into my car and drove off to the police station. I went straight to Charlie's office and sat down. He smiled at me and I gave him the food.

"Thanks Bella."

"Anytime." He opened up the containers and started eating.

I guess I should ask him some questions about this Amanda woman he likes.

"So Charlie… Tell me about Amanda."

"Uh…Okay, well she's 36, has long red hair and blue-ish eyes."

Okay, so she old enough. Charlie is 42, so it's a six-year difference. She works for the law and has long red hair.

"Good she's not too young for you and she sound like a good looking person. Why do you like her, personality wise?"

"Well she's got a good sense of humor, and she's smart and respectful."

"Those are definitely good qualities to have."

"I think so. Why are you asking though?"

"I'm trying to make it easier on you when Alice starts. Well I gotta go Charlie. See you later."

"Sure kiddo."

"Oh wait. Can I go to Community Park with Alice and Rose so we can talk about colleges?"

"Really? That's great! Go ahead!"

I knew he wouldn't say no, but I asked just in case.

I drove back home to find out that it was already 2:30, so just another fifteen minutes until they get out of school. I decided to shower and change into a yellow top with my denim Capri's, converse, a jacket and a yellow accessory set that Alice bought me last Christmas. I decided to bring my smaller book bag too. I headed out the door to see that Edwards's car was there. I smiled.

"I see you are right on time of course. Going to take me to the park?"

"Of course." I smiled him again. We got to the park and went over to the picnic table where everyone was.

"Hey guys." We said in unison. They all said hello and Alice hugged me.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got a stomach ache from getting the wind knocked out of me."

"Okay good! Lets get to talkin'." The all sat down on the bench, girls one side and boys on the other.

Alice was our spokes-person since she clearly did a _ton _of research on the university.

"So I hear that you Cullen boys are going to Twilight University." They just nodded their heads.

"I did some research and found out that the University is private, like Stanford. Making it an Ivy-League College. Very exclusive. The beach is only ten minutes away."

"Yeah, you're right and the beach, I hear, is private and only for the college. We've already applied and are now waiting for the acceptance letter."

"Are you sure that you are getting in?"

"Yes, our father is a good friend with the chancellor."

"That's cool. Do you think that Bella, Rosalie, Jasper and I will be able to get in with our grades?"

"What are your grade-point-averages?

"I have a 3.8, Rose has a 3.5, and Jasper and Bella have 4.0's."

"Yes, I think so. It's a 3.3 and up college." I'm guessing Edward was the spokes person for him and Emmett.

"What will you be majoring in?"

"I will be in medicine working to become a pediatric surgeon, Emmett will be in health to become an personal trainer. I will also do soccer and Emmett may possibly unless he turns on us and goes to football. What about you guys?"

"Oh I thought you'd never ask! I'm going to try for Fashion Design, Rosalie in Car Mechanics and Bella in medicine as a Pediatrician. Jasper is going for a personal therapist an health since he's is so good with emotions and stuff"

Alice gave Jasper a very loving look and I smiled. _They are so darn cute together!_

"Good… so are you going? Because I want to do something fun later on! " Emmett boomed and stood up flexing his muscles. We all broke into fits of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah muscle man. Sit down and the faster we talk, the faster we can have some fun!" Rose said as she kissed his cheek. He listened to her and sat down. Alice pulled out some papers and what not.

"Emmett and Edward? Can you give us some time to talk?"

"Yeah sure. Come on Em."

Alice turned to me and smiled evilly. "Bella you are the only one who hasn't agreed to this. Rose wants to go and so do Jasper and I. So that leaves you no choice but to go too!"

I knew she had some plan! "Alice, I need to talk with Charlie and discuss the financial stuff. I _know _this school costs a lot to go to. I don't have that kind of money."

I took in a deep breath. "Okay, so, I have already talked to Charlie about it because he is my father figure and he said it would be a great idea, but he's not completely sold until you talk to him and arrange things better. And the whole "I don't have the money" thing has to stop. You know that your mom left you all that money in your college funds account?"

"Oh." I must've forgot about that."

"Yeah! Did you honestly think I didn't guess what you would say against this? Silly Bella. I never come unprepared"

I smiled. I'm so lucky to have Alice as a best friend. She always knows what to do. "Okay Alice. What Alice says, goes."

"Yup, and don't forget it!"

We called Edward and Emmett back and told them that we all were going to apply for the college and everyone was psyched. We finished up talking about the university and Alice wanted to play truth or dare. I really hated when she played this game because I always get so worked up and everyone laughs at me. Oh well. I'm trying to break out of my shell, right?

"C'mon everyone! Sit down over here!" Alice called to us. We all headed over and sat down. I was across from Edward and next to Jasper and Rosalie. I kept on staring at Edward and Rosalie must've noticed because she nudged me in my side.

"Someone's got a crush on Eddie over there." She whispered to me. I started to turn deep red and Alice laughed.

"Rose, what did you do to Bella? She looks like a cherry!" I blushed even deeper and Emmett roared with laughter. I punched him in his arm and he apologized and hugged me.

Alice clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay everyone! I start! Hmmm… Emmett! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Alice thought and then smiled.

"Emmett I dare you to moon the street behind us."

He smiled. "Okay!" He got up and ran to the curb. Then he pulled the back off his pants down so that the street could see him. Some of the cars honked and most others just kept going with the occasional pointing of finger or laugh. He ran back to us and sat down. We were all cracking up at what just happened.

"Jasper! Truth or Dare?" Jasper grimaced and swallowed. I know that he didn't want to seem like a wimp so he said dare.

"Okay Jazzy, I dare you to go over to those kids' game and kick their soccer ball away, all while in your boxers." Jasper's eyes got big and he stood up. He pulled down his pant and ran over to the game.

"Poor Jazzy!" Alice exclaimed. The kids started screaming at him and he pointed at Emmett. The kids fell silent and ran towards Emmett. He got up and ran away, scared of the little kids.

Jasper smiled and sat down with his pants back on. "Rosalie? Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Emmett?"

She gasped and looked at Jasper, shocked. They had only been dating for a week now, but Alice told Jasper she loved him the first hour they met. I could be possible.

She thought for a little while and then she looked up.

"Yes." She whispered. Alice and I shrieked in joy and hugged her.

"I told you he was good with emotions!" Alice said in all her happiness. Rose turned to me with a wicked grin on her face.

"Bella. Truth or dare?" I decided it would be easier to just skip the "Don't be a wimp part" and just go straight to dare.

"Dare." I said and Rosalie smiled again. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Bella, I dare you to kiss Edward. Right, smack, on the lips." I sat there in horror and gave Rosalie a death glare. I couldn't do this! Even though I really wanted to, I could never do this! She was insane! Then I remembered what I said to myself earlier; I'm trying to break out of my shell. Maybe I could do this; after all, he did try earlier.

I nodded and looked at Edward. He was smirking at me and leaned in towards him. Closing my eyes, I met my lips with his. He smiled against my lips and deepened the kiss. Before I knew it I had my hands around his neck and my tongue dancing in his mouth. He was an amazing kisser! Not that I have much to compare him to. I stepped out of my little world when a heard catcalls and whistles from my friends. I reluctantly pulled away from Edward to see my friends.

"I take it you liked the dare Bella?" Rosalie was smirking at me. I could only nod and smile as I sat back down.

"Go Eddie! Edward and Bella sitting in the tree… k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Edward and I both blushed and we smiled at each other.

Yay! My first kiss…with Edward!

"Bella and Edward like each other! I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later!" Alice smiled brightly at us.

We did little games after that and two or so hours later we decided to go home. I got up and waited for Edward by his car.

He opened the door for me and I smiled. He was such a gentleman. He got in the car and we drove off.

"That kiss was spectacular." He said to me and I blushed.

"Yeah, I think so. Although it was more of a make-out session."

"Sure, but a really good make out session."

"Agreed." He smiled and grabbed my hand and liked it very much.

We got to much house quickly, much to my dismay. He walked me up to the door and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward." We walked away and got into his car. I said hello to Charlie and walked to the living room.

"Did you get it all figured out Bells?"

"Yeah, Alice said she talked to you earlier and you said you were okay with it?"

"Yep. Anything to do with your education. I just want to let you know that I won't be much help financially."

"I know. Mom left me money. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Good thing."

"Yeah, we're going to apply tomorrow and type up the essay for acceptance."

"Good Bella. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks dad."

"Sure kiddo. Where's Alice?"

"She's coming. She just went with Jasper. Tell her I'm in her room when she gets here."

"M'kay"

About five minutes later I heard Alice walk into the house. Charlie told her that I was in her room and she sprinted up the stairs and walked into the room in record time. This girl must be very excited.

"Hi Alice."

"Hello Bella. Spill it now! I'm not going to ask you again. Just do it."

"Jeez Alice! Alright." For a girl so tiny, she sure was scary when she wanted something.

"How was it? What did you talk about in the car? C'mon c'mon I'm dying here!"

"Well you saw most of it. In the car we talked about how…amazing the _kiss _was and then he held my hand in the car. When we got to my house he walked me to my door, we said goodnight and he kissed me on the cheek." I was blushing the whole time.

"Yay! Bella I'm so happy for you. You two are perfect together. I knew it from the beginning."

"Yeah, well don't get too into this type of thing. He's probably a playboy anyway. Knocks girls off their feet only to push them back down mid-air."

"I don't think so. Never doubt Alice!"

"Sure Alice. It's not like you're a physic."

"How would you know Bella?" I just rolled my eyes and turned on the television in her room. The rest of the night we watched chick flicks, talked about our plans for Charlie and Amanda, and talked about Edward. My Mr. McSteamy.

--

"Wake-up sleepy head."

"Go away."

"Nope. Do you want me to force you out of bed, because I can go that way too."

"Fine. Give me a few hours."

"Very funny Bella. No get up now." Alice started to tug on my feet and I could feel her ripping me off the bed. I really didn't want to fall off the bed.

"Wait! I'm up." I lifted up my torso in my bed to look at Alice. "Did you even wake me up at a reasonable hour?"

"Maybe…"

"Alice, this is not a "maybe" question. Either a _ yes _or _no._"

"We'll find out once we get down stairs. I picked out your outfit, it's in the bathroom. Go freshen up and get dressed." I got up and walked to the bathroom with my toiletries. All of the clocks in my room and the bathroom were out.

"Alice, did the power go out?"

"No, because you have the _light _on."

"Oh. Did you unplug all of my clocks so I wouldn't see the time?"

"I might have."

That must mean that it is really early. Maybe Charlie isn't even up! If he isn't up then that means it's before 5:30 in the morning! I am going to kill that evil pixie!

I looked at the clothes see picked out for me. It was a green long sleeve top with my favorite skinny jeans and…heels? What is she thinking?

"Alice? Did you make a mistake? I have heels in the pile of clothes you gave me."

"Settle down bella. They are only two-inch heels. Aren't they cute though?"

They were cute, but they were death traps. Even if they are "only" two-inch heels.

"I can force those on you too!"

"Okay, okay! I'm putting them on."

Hey, what do you know? They don't look half bad on me. Alice started to bang on the bathroom door and I walked out. She gave me a thumbs up and gave me a goofy smile.

I walked down the stairs (and didn't fall!) to find Charlie making a pot of coffee.

"Morning Bells. What are you doing up so early in the morning. School starts at 8:30."

"Alice woke me up." Alice flitted down the stairs. "Speak of the devil. What time is it dad?"

"About 6:15 in the morning. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure it wasn't five in the morning."

Alice snickered. "I tried." She said.

I looked over to Alice and glared, yet I was happy at the same time that she didn't wake me up so early. I would've been even more of a grouch, and that is pretty hard to do.

"So Charlie, about this Amanda woman. You like her right?" So this is why we are up so early! She's going to question him and give him tips.

"Yeah I guess."

"Do you think she likes you?"

"I don't know. "

"Does she smile when she sees you?"

"Sometimes."

"Okay. Does she bat her eyelashes a lot or get red in the cheeks?"

"I don't know? Why do you ask?"

"Well those can be some signs. I want you to look for those today. It's like homework! I'm the teacher and you are the little student! This willl be so much fun! And tomorrow you are going to ask her to dinner on Friday!"

Charlie laughed and shook his head.

"Alice, you know that's not something I do."

"So! Bella did something she would normally _ never _do yesterday!" I blushed crimson, knowing exactly what alice was talking about. Charlie looked over to me with a puzzled face.

"What did you do yesterday? Was it something bad?"

I shook my head, doubting my voice to come out even.

"Bella what did you do?"

"Nothing." I looked over to alice and gave her the best glare I could. "Idiot." I murrmered under my breath so that only alice could hear me. The I ran up the stairs as carefully as I could in my heels. I took them off and got back into my pyjamas. I still had an hour and, anyways, I'm all ready to go. Just put on my clothes and hop out of the house. I closed my eyes and heard someone come in. It must've been alice because the steps were so light. I kept my eyes closed and pretended to sleep.

"Bella, listen, I'm sorry about that. I just kind of slipped."

I listened, but didn't care. She shouldn't have done that.

"Bella, I know you are pretending." Gosh! She knows me so well!

"Fine." I said in a monotone voice. "The reason why I'm so mad is because now I have Charlie watching my every move and I don't want him to know that I made out with a…stranger."

"But Edward isn't a stranger."

"No, he isn't but that is the way Charlie will see it."

"Oh who cares? I know you two will end up dating. You'll have to tell him sometime. Plus if he starts to date Amanda, he can't really say anything about it."

"I guess."

"Sorry Bellie."

"It's okay Ali." We hugged and I got out of bed and got ready again. We went downstairs and ate some toast. Charlie had left while we were in the room. He left a note:

**Bells:**

**I hope that whatever you did wasn't bad. I'll talk to you about this later.**

**Alice:**

**I will do as you sat at the office because what alice says, goes.**

**See you girls later and have a good day at school. **

**-Dad**

Wow, what a great note. At least I have all day to think of a different story. The doorbell rang and alice ran to get it.

"Bella! It's Edward!"

"What?"

"He wants to take you to school! I'll take Rose. Go, go, go!"

"Did you do this?"

"No! Girl scout promise." I laughed and walked to the front door.

"Good morning Bella."

Now it is! I was too stunned to say anything than a "hi"

"Can I give you a ride to school?"

"Uh…yeah sure. I don't see why not."

He held out his hand and I gladly took it, forgetting about the step in front of me. I began to fall and prepared myself for the ground, but I never hit. Instead two rock solid arms caught me.

_Man he has toned arms! I wonder what the rest looks like!_

"Thanks." I began to blush and he chuckled.

"Anytime." He held out his hand again and I took it, gladly again, but this time I looked at the ground for steps. I got in the car and we went off to school.

He was still holding my hand in the car!

This one was so long! Over 5,000 words! Cool! Anyways, sorry for the long wait again. I was on vacation again because school starts in a week! sob

**Next chapter is already half written. 5 REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**With love,**

**Olivia**


	6. WooHoo! Good News!

**Super good news for all of my reviewers/alerters etc!**

**I'm going to start updating again! Isn't that great?**

**Now, chapters won't be posted right away, because I have to start typing them, but soon! I promise! Thanks to all of my dedicated friends here on FanFiction. I appreciate all of the love 3**

**I hope more people start to review and give me some awesome feedback! **

**With much love,**

**lovepeacejoy**


	7. Show me what you bought!

**I'm baaack. Did you miss me? I sure hope you did. Anyways, you all saw the last chapter, so that's my excuse. I know it's a lame reason, but I can't give you guys a bad chapter. **

**On****to some more important information. I want to set some dates right in this story. I was even a little bit confused. So this is the info; [ignore all previous information on the dates]**

**Current day: Thursday**

**The day of the dance: Friday [also the day Charlie will ask out Amanda.]**

**The day of the party: Saturday. Now that we have things set straight, we can begin the story**

**This chapter is mostly fluff and a lot of shopping!**

**_Show me what you bought_**

BPOV

The next time I had a chance to talk to Alice was at lunch.

"Alice? Come here! You seriously need to help me out here."

"What is it Bells? I'm kind of busy." She obviously wasn't busy, she just didn't want to hear me blow up in her face again about the Charlie situation. She just _had _to blurt out that I did something with a certain someone yesterday. _[Ahem, the make-out session with Edward]_

"You have to help me! I have absolutely to clue what to say to Charlie when he asks what I did yesterday. You know I'm not the best liar in the world. That's more of your forte."

"Calm down Bells, I got everything under control. I can fix anything. Now stop you're worrying and come sit down with us for lunch. I know you must be hungry."

She sighed, knowing that Alice was right. She dragged me over to our usual lunch spot, which we now shared with Edward and Emmett.

Alice started talking and took hold of the reigns, something that I was grateful for, my stomach was hurting and I really didn't feel like talking right now.

Lunch passed quickly and in no time, I was in science sitting next to Edward.

"Hello, Love." _Love? What is that supposed to mean?_

"Uh, hi Edward." He smiled and got out his science folder, and started taking his notes.

"Ready for tomorrow? I guessing Alice plans on shopping with you today."

"Huh? What's tomorrow?" He chuckled and held out his planner.

Forks High Winter Semi-Formal

Oh! Just great, Alice probably will take me shopping.

"Remember now?"

I chuckled this time, "Yes."

"So, are you really okay with going with me?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek, a brave move for me. "I wouldn't go with anyone else."

I blushed a little, realizing what I had just done and he kissed me back.

"Good."

The rest of class was spent taking notes and filled with small talk between Edward and me. When the bell rang, we walked me to my next class; of course he didn't forget another kiss.

I was in wonderland thinking whether or not this meant we were dating when a nasally voice interrupted me.

"You don't deserve him, I do. You're just a no good bitch, and you don't care about anyone else except yourself."

"Excuse me?" I looked up only to find Lauren glaring at me.

"Did you not hear me? I said you're a cold-hearted _**bitch.**_"

"God, Lauren. Just get over it, he doesn't like you and he never will. No one will."

"Whatever Bella, just watch your back."

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope." She snickered and walked away. I shivered, wanting to get her horrible voice out of my head.

At the end of the school day, Alice met me in the small parking lot.

"C'mon Bella! We need to get to work! First you need a dress, shoes….Oh! And we need to talk to Charlie and convince him to ask Amanda out tomorrow….Ohmigosh! I am going to be so busy. Where would you be without me?"

"In paradise."

"Hey! You know you'd be lost!"

We both laughed and got in the car so we could get to my house. Luckily, Charlie wasn't home yet, and wouldn't be for a while, so we had the house to ourselves.

"No time to spare! C'mon we need to get to the mall so I can find you your dress and mine too! I think I'm gonna call Rose too so she can come too!"

I will never know why people love shopping so much, all you do is walk around looking at clothes, half of which you never even buy!

"Bella! Hurry your ass up and get into my car!"

"Sir yes sir!"

She just giggled and rolled her eyes

Three hours. _Three_ hours later. My feet hurt, my arms hurt. Hell, my brain even hurts!

"Alice. Rose. Can we _please _sit down and eat?"

"Ugh. Fine you little whiner! I guess this gives us time to look at what we bought!"

Alice and Rose stomped off, while I put my bags down and got their orders for smoothies and sandwiches.

I came back and everyone instantly started eating. Turns out, they were just as hungry as I was.

"So," Alice said between sips, "I know I was there with you guys when we bought everything, but I want to see it again. Bella, you first!"

I rolled my eyes and put my sandwich down.

My bags were underneath the table so I brought them up. I had bought a navy dress that Alice and Rose insisted Edward was going to love. It had thick straps and was beaded right below the bust line. The straps and bottom were also dark blue but they were silk. I loved it, but didn't like the part that was a v-neck. I didn't like showing skin. Oh well, I bought it.

Next, I showed them the shoes and accessories I bought. The heels (yes, _heels!_) Alice and Rose, again, convinced me to buy. They were the same color as the dress and had slightly metallic straps that criss-crossed everywhere. My accessories were black and silver and went great with my skin.

They both clapped and Alice started to show us what she bought.

Alice's dress was warm grey and strapless. It was a little shiny and frayed out at the skirt part. She bought a pair of 500-dollar heels that were 6 inches high! How could anyone walk around in those shoes, much less dance? Her accessories were all dark green, and surprisingly everything went really well together.

We clapped again and Alice bowed. Now it was Rosalie's turn.

Rosalie's dress was very different. It was skin tight and strapless. There was a jagged section in the middle of the dress that was metallic and almost looked like snakeskin. The very bottom was glittery and rhinstone-ish. The dress was totally different and looked absolutely amazing on her. She chose shiny heels, a sequined clutch and black with gold jewelry.

Altogether, their chosen outfits were so much better than mine. I really felt quite foolish shopping with them, because they always found the right things and the best looking items.

After finishing our quick lunch, we piled back into Alice's car to talk with Charlie and get him to ask Amanda out for dinner so we could be free of him for the party.

I was so excited for the party!

Not.

**Here it is! I know it's short, and it's not eventful, but next chapter will be better. I just needed to post something ASAP.**

**Review review review!**

**P.S. what do you think will happen at the party? Tell me in a review!**

**P.P.S. I'm putting up links for all of their outfits on my page, so be sure to check them out!**


End file.
